


The Girl at the Bus Stop

by Roguex1979



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bus Stop, F/M, First Meetings, Light-Hearted, No Smut - Sorry, Slight Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is waiting for his usual bus when he meets a woman who intrigues him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl at the Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> There is no smut in this little one shot. Sorry to disappoint. ;) Just a sweet little light-hearted thing that I thought of when I one day saw a guy waiting alone at a bus stop with two coffees.

[ ](http://s1369.photobucket.com/user/Roguex1979/media/busstopfirstoption_zpsd67f1927.jpg.html)

Tom stood at the bus stop on a beautiful, but chilly Monday morning waiting for his connecting bus to work. He had his earplugs in listening to his favourite classical music and reading a book on his Kindle in one hand, coffee from Starbucks in the other knowing that his bus would be along in the next ten minutes, if it was on time. At this time of the morning, it usually was.

The sound of an oncoming bus filtered through the music and he looked up. It wasn’t his bus, but one that usually just drove past as no one requested to get off, so he paid no more attention to it and went back to reading. To his surprise, however, it did slow to a stop and opened its doors to let off a single passenger, a woman. Tom only saw her in his peripheral vision as she came to take a seat next to him to await the next bus. He looked up from his Kindle to her, she caught his eye and smiled at him. He smiled back before  going back to his story taking a sip of the warm liquid.

He couldn’t concentrate on it though. The girl was beautiful, very his type. She had brown hair lifted up in a messy ponytail with bits falling around her rouged cheeks, stormy blue eyes and lightly glossed lips. She was wearing a camel coloured trench coat to protect against the biting autumn wind, blacks tights and black high heeled shoes. She was carrying a large beige coloured purse and rubbed her hands together to warm them up.

He tried to focus on the words on the screen rather than look around at her again, but something crumbled his resolve. He gave her a sidelong glance and she was absently looking at the Kindle in his hand. When she saw him look at her, she smiled again, blushed at being caught reading over his shoulder and looked away. He chuckled softly, but didn’t say anything.

A few minutes later Tom’s bus arrived and to his surprise, the woman got on after him. He took his usual seat at the front left and she walked passed him, sitting at the back right. A glance over his shoulder and she smiled at him again, which he returned and then went back to his story.

The bus filled up as usual, but the brown-haired woman didn’t get off before him. When he went to disembark, a quick glance at her showed her looking at her phone. As if she could sense his gaze, she looked up and flashed him another grin. With a quick responding smirk, he stepped off the bus and walked the rest of the way to work.

He forgot about the woman for the rest of the day, and on Tuesday he went about his usual daily routine (early morning jog, shower, dressed, walking to the Starbucks near his flat before getting his first bus). He didn’t think of her until she got off at his stop again. She was wearing the same coat and had the same bag, but was wearing trousers today and red heels. They exchanged glances and smiles, but no words. He caught her reading again and this time she looked positively mortified, but a reassuring smile to her hopefully let her know it was fine.

Again they got on the connecting bus, he sat at the front left, she at the back right, the bus filled up with the regular morning commuters, but this time giving her a small wave as he got off.

This went on for the rest of the week, but he never spoke to her. He wondered if perhaps he should. He was quite taken by her looks and he was dying to know if her personality was compatible with his own. He was single and he couldn’t see a ring on her finger when she rubbed them together to warm them up, so she could be too, but he didn’t want to make her feel awkward. He quite enjoyed their silent exchanges, so he didn’t quite want speaking to end it if she turned out to be offended by his boldness.

On the following Monday, though, at Starbucks he ordered two coffees and waited at the connecting stop with anticipation. When she got off the bus to wait with him, he made his silent offering to her. She was surprised, but thanked him with a tilt of her head, wrapping her cold hands around the warm cup and sighed contentedly. He also swapped his kindle into his left hand so that she could more comfortably read what he was reading. He’d switched to the news, and she gratefully caught up on the events of the world. They seemed to read at a similar pace and she waited patiently for him to move onto the next item.

When they got on the bus, they took their usual seats. When Tom got off the bus, she lifted her cup to him and he nodded, going about his business feeling a little happier that, despite the lack of talking, their ‘relationship’ had taken a step forward.

Tuesday and Wednesday was more of the same. He bought her a coffee, she would take it gratefully and sit at the back of the bus and toast him as he left. Things changed even more on Thursday though when she surprised him and sat next to him on the bus. He was slightly flustered when his leg brushed against hers as the bus shuffled and swayed along the road, seemingly finding every dip and pothole to cause the rubbing on more than one occasion. Looking at her apologetically, she giggled in response and simply sipped her drink. They continued to read the news together until it was time for him to get off, waving goodbye to each other.

By Friday the routine of the week seemed to be an easy flow. He didn’t even look up from the Kindle as he handed her the coffee. They even ‘clinked’ their cups together and sipped in a silent celebration that it was the weekend soon and read the news, chuckling together at the daily joke and tutting at whichever politician had been caught doing wrong that day. And still, they never said a word to each other, both seeming to accept that this was their current milieu.

Over the weekend, however, Tom resolved to speak to her on Monday, at least introduce himself in the hopes she would share her name with him. If it progressed no further than that, he would be satisfied to not have to think of her as ‘the girl at the bus stop’ anymore. Although, he did think he’d made up too much of a backstory for her over the two weeks they’d seen each other and had to berate himself for doing so, finding himself falling in love with the woman he’d created.

On Monday, he enthusiastically waited at the bus stop with the two coffees. He watched the road impatiently waiting for the bus he knew she would be on to come trundling along, tapping his foot or bouncing his knee nervously. When he spotted it, he suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach and he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as the bus approached.

And drove straight past the stop.

Bewildered, he quickly searched the windows as it went past but couldn’t see if she’d been on it and perhaps the bus driver was just being a wanker. He stared in disbelief as it rounded the corner and then disappeared out of sight. He clutched the second coffee until his bus came, finally throwing it in the bin before boarding. His ride to work had never been so boring.

He wondered why she’d not been there. Was she sick? Did he bother her so she left later in order to miss him? Had something bad happened to her? He couldn’t really concentrate at work, but managed to muddle through.

The next day, he bought the second coffee, just in case, but her bus came and went the same as the day before without her materialising. He’d missed his chance. He would now never know her name, and the idea of him and her getting to know each other on a more intimate level was dashed to the rocks. The second coffee went in the bin like the one the day before.

On Wednesday, he sat glumly at the bus stop, his own coffee in hand, and watched as for a third day in a row, the brown-haired woman’s bus drove by without stopping. He sighed and took his earplugs out, turning the music off, the enjoyment leaving him.

He was just packing the Kindle away when he heard a car honking. Looking up he saw a rather nice purple Nissan 370Z that he’d often admired driving past him before his bus would arrive.

[ ](http://s1369.photobucket.com/user/Roguex1979/media/Nissan_370z_by_ZopTekRacing_zps8a1cd5f8.jpg.html)

He realised that he hadn’t seen it for a while now, at least since the brown-haired woman started getting off at his stop. He frowned as it slowed down at the bus stop and the passenger window rolled down. He stood up and approached the car, ducking down to look inside. His smile split from ear to ear when he saw who it was.

She smiled that familiar smile at him.

“Want a lift?”

THE END (?)

 


End file.
